


Devil in disguise

by Time_eclipse



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Demon Blood, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Possessive Behavior, Shachath is mama bear to reader, Slow Burn, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_eclipse/pseuds/Time_eclipse
Summary: The other woman was wearing black clothing and had her black hair tied back. "Would you like me to make this all go away?" the woman asked softly. Linda nodded weakly. You approached ever so slowly. You didn't want to startle them. The woman leaned down to Linda's height and suddenly two glorious large black feathered wings appeared from her back. What was she? Was she like you? Whatever you were.
Relationships: Cordeia Foxx | Cordelia Goode & Reader, Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Shachath

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/n) finds an unusual woman in the woods. Where will it lead and why does this woman take such an undissolving liking to her?

"(Y/n), you need to run." your 'Aunt' Linda said, pain laced in her voice as she held the wound in her lower stomach. You had recently found out that your family wasn't really your family at all. The man you believed was your father, had found you and had been doing lethal experiments on you. Linda was aware of everything but had grown fond of you, refusing to let him hurt you in any way. She told you that you were other worldly, of course, you didn't fully understand what she meant. You couldn't be an alian. Could you? You were only four. Sheplaced her ruff hand on your cheek and sighed. "Please!" she cried.

You heard rustling behind you and quickly hid behind in bush. Your 'father' came out, gun in hand pointing it at your Linda. They argued as you cried silently, remembering it was safer to stay quiet. "Where is the brat!" he demanded. You held back a gasp when she forcefully spat at the ground, where his feet was. Three loud bangs echoed through your mind. Blood was everywhere. So much blood. It shot fear straight through you.

He walked off yelling your name. You whimpered until you heard voices. Linda! And... Someone else. The other woman was wearing black clothing and had her black hair tied back. "Would you like me to make this all go away?" the woman asked softly. Linda nodded weakly. You approached ever so slowly. You didn't want to startle them. The woman leaned down to Linda's height and suddenly two glorious large black feathered wings appeared from her back. What was she? Was she like you? Whatever you were. The woman placed a gentle kiss on Linda's bloodied lips and the colour drained from Linda's rosy cheeks. You may be have been young but you knew death to well not to recognise it. 

Timidly you walked closer until you felt something snap beneath you feet. Oh no. Tears appeared in your glowing purple eyes. Again. The stranger whipped her head round in shock as her wings retreated into her back.

"Who are you? No mortal can look upon me." the woman asked as her gaze softed slightly noticing that you were only a child. Your eyes shot to the forest floor then to her face. She stared in awe noticing your unusual purple eyes and grey skin. She snapped out of her chance and waited for a reply.

Hesitantly you stared at her blue eyes in admiration before answering her quickly and quietly. "I-I am (Y/n), miss..." you stuttered. The woman gestured for you to approach, which you did timidly afraid you might upset her. She knelt down to your level studying you as you looked at the lifeless body behind her. Noticing your gaze she followed it. You felt more tears escape your eyes looking at the lifeless body of Linda. "thank you, miss." you whispered. She gave you questioning look and you explained further. "she was in pain because of me. Because she helped me. Now... She's at peace." the woman gave you a weak smile before returning it back to a straight face. You looked to the ground shyly and asked a question hesitantly. "C-can I please see your wings again, miss?" your hand covered your mouth as soon as you said it. If you were at home you would have been beaten black and blue.

The woman thought about it before showing her wings again. She lifted one to you and you stared in awe. "you can touch my wing, if you like, little one." she said softly and your eyes widened a little. Slowly you raised you hand and gently stroked the feathers. They were surprisingly soft and you couldn't stop yourself from smiling. A gun shot from a far distance rang through the air causing you to jump onto the nearest thing to you. You squealed and held on tight. "it's alright, dear" a soft voice whispered comforting words into your ears as something stroked your (h/c) locks of thick hair. Reluctantly you let go of the black haired woman and stuttered out many apologies. Once you had stopped rambling she pet your cheek. "Since you were so kind as to tell me your name... I will tell you mine." she seemed a little reluctant to do so but looking back into your eyes she almost burst out of the sudden care she felt for you. It was extremely odd how such a small innocent creature can make the angel of death so light hearted. You looked at her silently. "My name is Shachath." she said. One thing that you noticed about this woman that she was always soft spoken. It comforted you immediately. Her voice was so soothing.

"I love it." you said quietly. "it's very pretty, Miss, like you." she stared at you her eyes filled with shock and something else. You couldn't quite tell what it was. Once realising what you had said you mirrored her look.

She held out a hand and you looked at it. Studying it. What is she was going to hurt you? What if this was all a nasty trick? You wish it wasn't. Sensing your hesitation she spoke. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe. I promise." What did you have to lose? You had already lost everything. So, with caution you took her gloved hand and closed your eyes. Letting her take you to the safe place.


	2. Didn't want you

When you opened your eyes, you gasped in shock. How did you leave the forest so fast? Shachath looked at you, noticing you had opened your eyes. With great care she gently set you down. 

You studied your whereabouts then immediately grabbed Shachath's hand when you heard children voices from the building in front of you. "it's a children's home. I can't take care of you, little one." you frown grew as she spoke. She noticed this and knelt down to your level. "I'm going to need to disguise you." you quickly shook your head and let purple smoke consume you until you were more human looking. Your grey skin turned (s/t). Shachath stared in awe but snapped out of it, noticing you still had your hypnotising unusual purple eyes. 

Whatever you were was surprising her in more then one way. She wondered what your limits were. "your eyes are still the same, little one." she said softly. She had never ever seen a creature such as yourself. 

"I'm sorry, miss. I can't change them." You replied, blushing from embarrassment. Then an idea came to your head and you waved your hand a little. A pair of large black lensed glasses appeared in your hand. "I could use this, miss" she smiled slightly and nodded. 

Shachath's thoughts began to wonder away with her. Maybe you were a witch? But she had seen witches before and your magic type, it was rather... odd. Almost celestial. But your eyes... She couldn't place her finger on it. What are you? You look human in ways but it was quite obvious you were not. Shachath was going to bring you up to her superiors. It was going to be a long conversation. 

You placed the glasses on your face and turned to face your new friend with a large beaming smile. She held out her hand and you placed yours in it. Shachath noticed how you were a little more confident now then you were a few moments ago. You walked with her to the front door and then your companion knocked the red door loudly. A young man opened the door and stared at her then you. He held out his hand and introduced himself as the owner. You hid behind Shachath in fear. You didn't like this man. You didn't want shachath to leave you here. You wanted to stay with her.

Both of you were led into the house and the man shared some words with shachath. You looked around, what you assumed to be, the man's office. It had lots of paper work. You whimpered a little. You were forced to tidy your 'father's' work place until you were too weak to move. Then you were beaten. You flinched when you felt a hand on your shoulder. Turning round in a fright you came to face your new friend. You let out a breath of relief. Shachath tilted her head, her eyes filled with worry and sadness. She looked almost regretful.

You frowned when she spoke. "I need to go now." you grabbed her hand with a sorrowful look on your face, eyes pleading her not to leave you. She sighed a little before stroking your thick (h/c) locks of hair. You didn't want her to go. She tried to explain she had to go again but ended up in a rather tight hug. You cried a little begging her not to leave you. Shachath stared a little before awkwardly returning the hug. She wasn't used to physical contact like a hug. She had a job. Give the mortals the kiss of death. Her stomach flipped as your whimpers could be heard. What was this? She wasn't becoming attached. Was she?

Very gently, Shachath pulled you away and looked into you covered eyes. Trying to give you a silent message. You must have got it because you nodded and walked away from her. She stated a little in regret. Was she doing the right thing? Yes. Of course she was. She couldn't look after you.

You watched as she walked out of the office and to the front door. You quietly cried. Shachath walked out the door and didn't look back. It hurt you. The man smiled at you and took your hand then took you to your new 'room'. 

It was small with a bed and a chest of drawers. It was the most you've ever had in your life. You slowly walked towards the window. You saw a beautiful back garden with a willow tree. The garden was surrounded by a red brick wall. It was high and made you feel sick. You noticed the man left while you were studying your new home. 

There was a knock on the door causing you to turn your head. A little girl was there. She had golden locks of hair and green eyes. You tilted your head waiting for her to say something. Instead she started to do movement with her hands. What was that? A teenage boy came in, looking apologetic. "she said her name is Molly." he said. Oh. You walked closer. She started to do more signs with her hands but you could read them. What! How did you do that! The boy was about to speak again when you started doing the signs back. You signaled that your name was (y/n). The boy stared in shock. "you know sign language?"

A small smile graced your lips. "no. yes. I don't know I just kind of picked it up." you heard the swooshing of wings and scrambled to your window. You frowned noticing it was only a bird. What you wanted was a woman in black. With her big feathered wings. You whimpered a little. The boy noticed this and walked over and placed a hand on your shoulder. He introduced himself as Jake. You smiled slightly before looking at Molly.

You and Molly began to talk together in sign. Jake watched with great interest, smiling to himself. "well, (y/n), I see you've already met Molly and Jake." the owner said, returning to the room. "how about we all get to know each other during dinner." no. You didn't like the sound of that. Regardless of your feelings you nodded.

Dinner was... Interesting. You were bombarded with all types of questions. Some were 'why are you here?' or 'why are you wearing sunglasses inside?' you weren't comfortable with answering them so you stayed as quiet as a mouse. You were introduced to the rest of the children but weren't interested in them. The only ones you would talk to were Jake and Molly.

Soon you were getting ready for bed. They provided you with a pair of yellow pyjamas that you wanted to throw away. They asked if you would take off the glasses but you had a nasty fit. When you cried objects in the rooms shook like there was an earthquake.

That night you lay in bed, thinking about Shachath. You wondered why she left you here. You whimpered quietly. You wanted her back. You wanted her to take you with her. But she didn't. She left you. Didn't want you.


	3. Drawings

It had been weeks and there was no sign of shachath anywhere. It hurt you. Everyday. Every morning. After lunch. It didn't matter. You would draw pictures of Shachath and yourself. You kept them hidden in a secret hole in your wall beneath your bed. 

Molly had been there to support you when you would freak out and have nightmares. You appreciated your friends help but she never brought you that sense of peace like Shachath did. 

You were currently sitting in the garden reading a book. It was about a daring Prince and a damsel in distress. You huffed while reading it. Why was the woman always the one in distress. While you were pouting, Molly and jake walked up to you. 'are you okay?' Molly signed with a frown. You nodded and smiled. Jake looked worried before telling that dinner was in ten minutes. Once again you nodded and focused on your book. The two left you not looking back. Just. Like. Her. 

You frowned and gripped the grass beneath, feeling anger boil in your vains. You let out a yelp as the grass was a light. Purple flames flickered shamelessly. "No! Go out!" you yelped trying to put the unusual flame out. It didn't go out until you flicked your hand. You stared confused. What was that? You flicked your hand again and there was flame again. You repeated this. Making the flame reappear and disappear. This was knew. As far as you were aware you could only make objects appear from no where. The same question began play in your head. The same question you asked yourself since you were able to think. What are you? You thought until a new question came to your mind. What else could you do?  
.... 

Shachath waited patiently. For the first time, she felt an agonising pain in her chest. Her hands were shaking violently as she tried not to break down. You had really left a mark on her and she had no idea why. Why was she so nervous? It was beginning to worry her more. The same questions swirled in her head like a storm. What were you? It had been a few weeks since she left you at that childrens' home but you wouldn't leave her mind. You were like a melody that kept playing in her head. 

A shadow appeared in front of her causing her to make immediate eye contact with one of the archangels. "Shachath, it's been a while. Forgive me, dear... But shouldn't you be doing your job?" there was no rudeness in the angel's voice just curiosity. 

A struggled smile appeared on the angel of deaths lips. "I'm at a loss. I need you to do me a simple favour. The supreme only speaks to very little of us these days and I'm not one of those people." she sighed in thought. She was about to continue when she was beaten to it by the angel in front of her.

"it's about that girl, isn't it?" her old blonde friend asked. Shachath only nodded. She could still see the saddened look in your eyes. Who knew that the angel of death could feel such weakness for a child. "oh Shachath... You have been worrying yourself over nothing. She's safe." the other woman replied with a sunny smile. At first the black haired woman wanted to believe this but she just couldn't. What was wrong with her? 

Shaking her head, shachath stood. Presenting herself at full hight. She towered over the other angel by an inch. "that's not what I meant, (y/n) is not human. She's powerful. Almost celestial." she had been saying the same things for weeks. No one seemed to listen. It was beginning to irritate her. Some how she managed to remain calm. She was always calm.

"If it puts your mind at ease, the almighty has revealed he has a plan for the little one." this was new. Shachath raised an eyebrow. So they do know something about you. What weren't they telling her?

Before she even registered what she was about to say foreign words left her mouth without permission. "then I wish to speak with our God." did she really just say that? She was giving the blonde a serious glare. What for? 

The angel in front of her looked shocked but nodded slightly after the look cleared from her soft features. "I'll see what I can do." she replied walking away. "maybe you could check on the little one before your next calling?" she could. She would. It has been so long since she last layed eyes on you.  
....

She arrived on earth quite quickly and took notice of the light breeze. It was late. The moon was full in the dark sky. You were probably in bed. She appeared in your room with the power of transmutation. You looked so peaceful. A rare state to catch you in. She noticed you were nearly falling off the bed. You were still in your human disguise. She saw your glasses were at your bedside. 

A small smile graced her lips as she carefully tucked you in. Shachath saw you stir a little and watched you like a hawk, stroking you hair.

When you opened your eyes you stared at the figure in front of you. You saw the face you longed for weeks and couldn't contain yourself. You jumped into her arms, holding her tight. "Miss Shachath!" you beamed quietly. 

Shachath was tense at first as she wasn't used to the sudden contact. She enjoyed it and was happy to return it. "hello, little one." she greeted you, her soft blue eyes looking into your purple ones. You suddenly pulled away and gave her a glare.

"You left me!" you whimpered. "you left me here! Why did you go? Do you not want me?" shachath stared in shock. She didn't know how to reply to this. She never thought she would be asked a question like this.

Taking in a deep breath, she took your small hands in her own. You looked confused but trusted her enough to let her continue what she was doing. She decided to be honest with you. "(y/n) I cannot take you with me." you frowned and looked to your hands to try to hide your disappointment. "I cannot take you with me because I have a job... I'm the angel of death. I wouldn't be able to take care of you properly." she explained trying to keep it as simple as possible. How was she supposed to tell a four year old that she would take souls to the after life without scaring the poor thing? But you were different you had seen the death of that woman, Linda. You didn't look frightened. Just sad and thankful. She never understood why.

"I know. I know your an angel an it makes sense." you replied quickly and quietly. There was a hint of nervousness in your voice. She stared at you not quite understanding so you continued. "you're really kind, You're really pretty and you have big wings. So I kind of figured it out..." shachath just stared at you deep in thought. You got embarrassed and looked away from her. Did you cross a line? You decided to make shachath talk about it. You didn't like it when the grown-ups forced you to talk. It wasn't a nice feeling. You jumped off the bed and crawled under your bed to fetch the drawings from the hole in your wall. Crawling back out was difficult. Shachath looked at you oddly but continued to stare. "I drew some pictures!" you beamed showing them to her. You smiled smugly as she took them from you and looked at them.

Shachath allowed a proud smile appear on her face as she felt her heart melt. She had never had a child draw her before. It was wonderful. She graced her fingers over a drawing of her. It was difficult to make out because of the darkness in the room. However from what she saw, You had lots of talent for a four year old. It wasn't squiggly lines. Well, most of it wasn't. 

Suddenly she heard a calling. She frowned and looked at you. You looked so happy in her presence. "I have to go now, dear." she watched as all happiness left your eyes. She felt a sudden guilt tug on her. She stroked you cheek and was about to leave when you called out.

"Wait! Shachath take these! I want you to have them." You said picking up all the drawings and giving them to her. She looked as if she was going to burst out of joy. She replied with a soft grateful thank you before disappearing. You sighed and slept peacefully. The next morning you woke up with start quickly putting on your glasses in case someone walked in. With heavy feet you walked towards your window. A scary thought came to your head. What if it was only a dream? You slid under your bed and looked into the hole in the wall. Nothing. Your drawings were gone. You smiled like a fool. She came. Shachath came. Would she ever come again?


	4. A connection

A year had nearly passed and your beautiful angel friend would come and go. Most of her visits were short but you loved them nonetheless. Unfortunately for you, Molly and Jake had been adopted by lovely couple. They brought biscuits round for everyone, once they had to pick the two children up. It broke you to know that Shachath would never adopt you. You weren't sure if anyone would. You would be lying if you said that you weren't a tiny bit jealous of your two friends. You were able to keep in contact with them but you continued to feel lonely. 

Days dragged on like nothing had changed. Today was Saturday. The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. You decided to read another book. This time it was a book called 'Freddy the pied piper'. Your thoughts began to wonder off. 

You remembered the heartwarming times, when Shachath would visit and she would read to you. You loved it when she would read. You could listen to her soft voice forever. It brought you so much comfort. 

She deeply inspired you to read more. Before you knew it you were able to read books that children your age would find near impossible. Shachath noticed this and asked you to read to her. From that day you both took turns. She would read you a chapter and you would happily read her a chapter.

Shachath had also noticed that your magical ability was becoming more and more powerful everyday. She was proud but also worried at the fact. You were told that you were only allowed to to learn new spells when she was there. You could still hear worry laced voice. "(Y/n), dear, I need you to promise me something." she said, her hypnosising eyes not once leaving your own. "you will not try to learn any spells without my presence." this annoyed you greatly at first but you did what you were asked. You didn't want her visits to stop. You needed her. 

"Okay, Mot-" you stopped mid sentance. Your cat-like grin leaving your face. The angel couldn't help but notice how you're demeter changed. You became very tense. You looked to the ground correcting your mistake. "okay, Shachath." the raven haired woman looked at you slightly hurt. You didn't understand why.

The cool breeze hit your face and you felt a presence. Pulling you from your thoughts. Shachath gracefully sat beside you and gently took the book out of your hands. You stared at her questionly. The woman held her hand out and... You woke up. It was only a dream. You pouted and huffed. She was never there when you wanted her. That's the price with having an angel friend. 

°°°°

She didn't understand why she was asked to come to heaven. She wasn't even asked by an angel. But by God himself. He made it very clear that she was to keep quiet. She couldn't be in trouble. Could she? She wasn't going to fall... She didn't do anything wrong. 

To say she was nervous was an absolute understatement. She tried to remain calm but the intensity of the beating of her heart quickened by the second. Her blood ran cold as a voice echoed through the room she was in. "Shachath, it's been a while, hasn't it?" the almighty said calmly but she could sense the overwhelming power from the God.

She tilted her head respectfully. "Yes, it has, your grace." she replied her voice as soft as ever. She had to as polite as possible. 

"I suppose you already know why you're here." the man laughed gently. No. She didn't. He never gave her any information. Before she could reply he spoke. "You have impressed me... Taking the unfamiliar responsibility for that young girl when no one needed you to." she could feel his gaze upon her. So... This is what he was after. You. She didn't yet know what you were and it was clear you could be considered a threat. She didn't want that. Not for you. Maybe she could convince them that you weren't a threat. "I suppose you might what some answers." without realising it she was nodding her head. "only right. But if you don't mind me doing so I have request first." What did she have to do? She began to panic a little. "the girl is going to need someone to care and mentor her, you seem to have been doing that already. I can see you have a soft spot for the girl." he chuckled warmly. 

A soft spot? It seemed she did. "(Y/n) is one of a kind." she answered with a hidden smile. You were her recently found happiness. A happiness she wasn't sure that she possessed. 

"I know, I created her that way but not the way that you think." he said proudly. Shachath's heart stopped. He created you? Why? What were you to do? An angel had told her that God had a plan for you. God has a plan for everyone. She didn't understand at the time. "I am also aware that the girl thinks highly of you, Shachath." he continued. She stayed quiet. Unwilling to move like a deer in headlights. "I know this is something that you will find extremely difficult as you are the angel death. You are needed every time someone sings to you." what was going on? "The girl needs a... Guardian angel. I think you would fit perfectly." was he serious! She had never been a guardian angel. In fact, she was forbidden to be one. She had a job. An important one. If this was true that would mean... "I hope that you don't mind this. I have been watching your interactions with the girl. It would be a shame to separate the two of you. You seem to have an unshakeable connection." she could practically hear his smile.

The angel of death tried to keep her excitement at bay. "I would love nothing more. It is a great honour." she said quietly. You would belong to her now. She wasn't going to let anyone harm you. As long as you wanted her she'd be there.

"I am pleased that you accept. Now, some well deserved answers. The child is not human." he beamed. She had figured out that you weren't human. It wasn't that hard to miss. "I created her from pure darkness and only a little bit of light." shachath's eyes widened. He couldn't be serious. You were a complete angel, there didn't seem to be any darkness in you. "She is a new kind of celestial. She is to surpass you're fallen cousin. I made her for greatness." well... It wasn't that hard to surpass her cousin. He was a complete fool at times. Something in her gut told her that that's not what not what her superior. 

"If I may, I'm not sure I fully understand. You created her to be... Evil. On purpose. I understand your motive but she's a sweet girl. I doubt she would ever do anything... Evil. I just can't... With the greatest respect, I just don't think she's what you think she is. She's innocent. " she jumped to your defense. 

God watched the angel of death, smiling at her. "I understand your concerns, dear angel. She will not truly be like your cousin, I promise you. I want her to lead us to something great. I want her to be the good part of the darkness. Not all darkness is evil. I believe that she will learn a lot from you." No way. This sounded dangerous. She couldn't put you danger. She would never forgive herself. "She'll be an angel of darkness like you are the angel of death." Shachath wasn't sure on how to react but chose to hold her tongue. She didn't like this. You weren't a devil. Were you?

"I understand. I have one more question, if you don't mind me asking it." she sighed in defeat.

"Ask away." he smiled at the angel. 

Shachath looked at him uncertain. "What if she refuses? She can't fall. Can she? She's a child." she frowned, letting her emotions take hold.

"(Y/n) will not fall both mentally and physically. She will earn wings like your own when she deserves it. If this path is not for her that's fine. Let her learn from her mistakes as we all do. However I would be most pleased if the young dark celestial chose the path I've created for her." he said thoughtfully. Shachath relaxed and thought of you. The discussion you both were going to have. "guide her well, Shachath. I will be extremely disappointed if she becomes a... Failure, like your cousin." he said before wishing her a good day. Failure? That wasn't going to happen. Ever.

...

You couldn't sleep even though it was the middle of the night. You were relaxing on your bed with the radio on. The radio was on very quietly so no one would suspect a thing. You sang effortlessly with the lyrics. Letting your heart take wing. "I never knew you had a voice of an angel. How come you never showed me?" you would recognise the motherly tone of the voice anywhere. You looked to the side of your room with a big bright sun-filled smile on your lips while your covered eyes were filled with pure excitement.

You jumped off the bed and leapt into the arms of the raven haired woman. She quietly laughed. It was like music. She held you tight before gently removing your circular black glasses, revealing two beautiful flaming purple eyes. A shy smile crept on you face. The angel stroked your cheek and gently smiled. She reminded herself that you were know hers. Nothing was going to hurt you as long as you were under her wing.

You both stared at each other lovingly before Shachath took a lock of your (h/c) hair and spoke ever so softly. "I have news, my little star..." new nickname? You liked it. You never had a nickname before and you adopted the fact that your favourite angel had given you one. "Do you remember what I told you about my job?" she asked gently. Her hand gripping your own.

"Yep!" you sang proudly. Shachath smiled slightly. "you're the angel of death, you bring people peace." your smile grew and you looked at your raven haired friend in put delight.

Shachath remembered what she had been told. She shrugged the unpleasant feeling off. "That's right but I have been granted a new job, my little star." this worried you. You didn't want her visits to become less frequent because she had a new job. You didn't let your worry show and looked at her with supportive and hopeful eyes. "(y/n), my new job is to be your guardian angel." you stared at her confused. What was a guardian angel? Were they dangerous? 

Noticing your confused expression, concern began shadowing the angel's eyes. "What is a guardian angel?" you asked innocently with a hint of worry. Your eyes began to glow slightly and shachath held your gaze. She noticed everytime you did or were about to do magic your eyes would glow a neon purple. 

Immediately the woman calmed you down by lightly rubbing your wrists with her thumbs. You looked at her hands. Why were they always gloved? Timidly you took her hand and looked at her wit uncertain eyes as you gently examined it, wanting permission. Shachath granted it and removed one glove. You immediately took her hand. It was soft. Her nails were painted a beautiful blood red. Quietly you played with her hand. "A guardian angel is an angel who has been asked to protect and guide someone that God has assigned to them. I was never meant to be a guardian angel because of my main priority." she said while watching you softly. Shachath didn't want to give to much information away but enough that it would answer your question.

"Why now?" you asked lightly, still clutching to her hand while giving her your full attention.

The woman chuckled. "because God thinks you and I have a special connection." she said softly before tickling you. You laughed until you were crying from joy.

Once you had calmed down you looked at shachath and gave her a hug. "he's right. We have a very strong connection. I feel it." you yawned before falling asleep on her. She smiled as her heart tugged out for you. Very cautiously the angel of death put you under the covers of your bed. Once making sure you were comfortable, she took one last look at your sleeping form and disappeared. Nothing was going to hurt you as long as she was there. Nothing. But that's what she thought. Happiness doesn't last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, be sure to tell me what you think!! I would love to hear your opinions! ❤️✨


End file.
